


Big Problems

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [97]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Drabble, Fight Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: While searching for the Laconian Armour, Alis and company run into a pack of Titans.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Big Problems

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 64 'giants'

"So, good news, I've found where they're keeping the Laconian Armour," reported Odin, pausing to catch his breath. He looked exhausted and battered. Scurrying along after him, Myau's fur looked rather ruffled as well.

"The bad news?" demanded Alis.

"There's a pack of Titans patrolling around there," he explained.

She sighed, "Have you led them back here?"

"I don't know if they were following me, I was busy running away. Hey, look at it this way, what kind of legendary heroes would be if we didn't fight giants?"

Alis unsheathed her Laconian sword, grateful that she'd already found it first.


End file.
